<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me fantasise 'bout you, baby by kinkywrists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588805">make me fantasise 'bout you, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists'>kinkywrists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Getting Together, M/M, Minor cumplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so ‘Zhan-ge, come back to mine for a foot massage’ was entirely innocent?” Xiao Zhan prods, “You weren’t thinking of me grinding my foot into your dick as we sat in the restaurant?” </p><p>Yibo was not thinking that at all—apart from those few seconds where he was—but now he certainly is.</p><p>“Could you?”</p><p>---</p><p>Xiao Zhan's feet during the photoshoot for Bazaar torture Yibo. In a sexy way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Prompt Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make me fantasise 'bout you, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest">bjyx_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the following prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Wyb has a foot fetish. Thats the prompt. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Something about his big yaoi hand wrapped around Xz's foot... *chef's kiss</i></p><p> </p><p>This got so out of hand im so sorry apparently I have a lot of thoughts about xiao zhans feet. sooo many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalchemy/pseuds/pinkalchemy">pinkalchemy</a> for teaching me about how to use dashes and staying up late reading this for me lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the day of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo’s shoot with Bazaar for promotion of<em> The Untamed </em> and Yibo is losing his fucking mind.</p><p>As usual, the fault mostly lies with Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Xiao Zhan has nice feet. It’s a casual observation; he’d clocked them one day in the leadup to filming, looked and thought, ah, very Xiao Zhan, those feet. Then he had literally never thought about them again.</p><p>So why, <em> why, </em> literal months later, right in the middle of this shoot where Xiao Zhan is parading around barefoot for the entire day, does Wang Yibo once again notice how nice his feet are.</p><p>It’s embarrassing. Yibo is <em> certain </em> that he doesn’t have a thing for feet, but he can’t for the life of him look away from them. Xiao Zhan is currently dipping one tan foot into the water of the pool that’s set up, kicking up little splashes as they wait for the cameras to adjust angles. Yibo looks, then looks away. Then he looks again. Fuck. </p><p>It’s not like they’re outrageously beautiful or anything, Yibo reasons with himself while pretending to play the prop guqin on the low table he’s sitting at. He must be projecting some kind of pent up sexual frustration onto Xiao Zhan and it just so happens to have manifested like this. The kind of sexual frustration that makes him wonder if Xiao Zhan could get him off just by grinding his foot against his dick. He probably could.</p><p>When the cameras are back on them Yibo is mightily impressed with his own ability to stay deadpan in the midst of a sexual crisis. Xiao Zhan tosses his wig flirtatiously, looking coyly over his shoulder, and Yibo is grateful that the Wang Yibo/Lan Wangji fusion that they’re going for in this shoot has such a stoic personality, that all he has to do is focus on looking mysterious and cold. He can do that.</p><p>A few more shots are snapped and then the camera operators pull back, satisfied, and Xiao Zhan relaxes, leaning back on his hands. Yibo stays in the same cross-legged position he had been put in and watches as a fluffy white rabbit noses at his knee.</p><p>Xiao Zhan wiggles closer.</p><p>“I hope they don’t jump into the water,” he says, with an air that suggests that he is at least slightly hoping that he’ll get to rescue a bunny from drowning. He kicks out a leg to stop the rabbit from moving along the pier anyway and tucks his foot under Yibo’s crossed leg. Yibo goes rigid.</p><p>“Stop poking me with your toes!” Yibo hisses, shooting Xiao Zhan what he hopes is a sufficiently irritated look.</p><p>“You grossed out by feet, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan teases and runs his toes up Yibo’s shin.</p><p>Yibo blanches to hide his creeping arousal, “I am when they’re wiggling up my leg, ge.” The toes wiggle between the folds of his skirt and Yibo bares his teeth jokingly at the faux-flirty look that Xiao Zhan throws at him.</p><p>“What about when they’re under your skirt?”</p><p>“If these rabbits weren’t here to bear witness, I’d hit you.” And possibly let him put his toes up his skirt. Yibo wouldn’t exactly class himself as an exhibitionist, but to be in the public eye for as long as he has there are certain boundaries that crumble and fade and it’s looking like ‘getting hard in the middle of a photoshoot’ is one that he’ll shortly be crossing.</p><p>“That hasn’t stopped you before!” Xiao Zhan laughs, and for that, he gets a whack.</p><p>It’s fine. It’s weird but fine. Xiao Zhan’s toes stay intimately tucked under Yibo’s leg for the rest of the poses on the pier and Yibo silently suffers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the shoot is wrapped and they’re back in their casual clothing, Xiao Zhan and Yibo don their privacy masks and hats and make their way to the hotpot place just down the road from where they’d been shooting. Yibo has been looking forward to this for weeks, it's rare for them both to be off long enough to eat together, and rarer still to have the time to book somewhere in advance that can give them privacy. </p><p>The lighting is dim and they’re sitting in a small booth. It feels intimate, just the two of them. Yibo can’t remember the last time that he went out for a meal with a friend one-on-one.</p><p>“Ah! A day's work always feels better when you know you can eat anything that you like afterwards!” Xiao Zhan enthuses as if he has ever needed any motivation to go above and beyond what is asked of him. Yibo just grimaces as the hot pot arrives and is set down by the server; Xiao Zhan had ordered the spiciest possible soup base for his half of the pot with a wicked smile in Yibo’s direction and the broth is shimmering red and oily, the chilli flakes floating on top looking vaguely threatening. It hurts Yibo’s mouth just to look at. Thankfully the other side is a lot more mild-looking and less likely to reduce Yibo to tears and sniffles. </p><p>Yibo gives Xiao Zhan a look, “I’m just pleased to be sitting in a comfortable position for the first time in five hours, honestly, the poses they had us hold,” and then slouches into his chair like a teenager. Xiao Zhan laughs and takes a sip of his beer, relaxing back into the fake leather seat.</p><p>“You weren’t the one with someone sprawled all over your lap! It destroyed my back, you are so boney!” Xiao Zhan gives Yibo a jab in the side and Yibo almost falls over trying to squirm away.  “Plus, being barefoot all day? My feet are absolutely killing me.” </p><p>Yibo has an idea.</p><p>A terrible, dangerous, and quite frankly embarrassing idea. A really bad idea. The kind of idea that could either end wonderfully or horrifically.</p><p>“You could come back to mine for a foot massage if you want, ge,” Yibo offers in what he hopes is a casual voice. Xiao Zhan chokes on his mouthful of beer.</p><p>“Wang Yibo!” His eyes are sparkling as he fixes Yibo with his signature outraged look, eyebrows raised. “At least buy me dinner first!”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?” Yibo replies smoothly, and Xiao Zhan laughs again, before adding a couple of rolls of meat into his obscenely red broth.</p><p>It’s the kind of banter (it <em> is </em> just banter, Yibo tells himself) that flows easily between them, perfectly in sync with one another. It’s nice like this. Xiao Zhan, although not as seasoned as Yibo, has been in c-ent long enough to understand how a relationship like theirs works, the differences between what can be said and done publicly and privately. It’s the most easygoing friendship he has; Xiao Zhan doesn’t ask for anything, doesn’t demand his time, but when they are together it’s as if no time has passed since filming. It’s just so easy to fall a little bit in love with Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo continues, “It’s right around the corner anyway, literally thirty seconds away,” and stirs his (considerably less red) soup with his chopsticks, picking at a piece of lotus root. “We could have a couple of drinks?”</p><p>“Pulling out all the stops!” The look Xiao Zhan shoots at him is almost knowing, and Yibo gulps down a spoonful of too hot broth before his face betrays anything. “I’m sure I can make time in my busy evening schedule, I’ll just shoot off a text to say I don’t need collecting.”</p><p>“Oh, Zhan-ge, are we going to have a sleepover?” Yibo bats his eyelashes and gets an exasperated flick of broth in his direction.</p><p>“You wish, I’ll get a taxi back to my hotel later, it's no problem.”</p><p>Yibo’s eyes bulge in horror, “No way!” he exclaims, “You can’t just take public transport!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan waves his chopsticks dismissively at him, “Eh, it’s fine, it’s not public anyway.”</p><p>Yibo knows there’s no point in arguing with a stubborn Xiao Zhan, so he rolls his eyes and adds more meat to the bubbling soup. “Guess you really are as stupid as you look, huh.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan grins and swallows back more of his beer, condensation from the steam of the hot pot rolling down his fingers as he gulps. In their quiet companionship, Yibo feels relaxed for the first time in weeks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing Xiao Zhan does when let into Yibo’s hotel room is make a beeline for the shower with a cry of “Guests first!”</p><p>While he is washing off the last of the photoshoot makeup, Yibo raids the minibar for a couple of cans of beer. He doesn’t exactly want to get drunk, but a lightly buzzed Xiao Zhan is always fun. Lowered inhibitions, and all that.</p><p>After about ten minutes Xiao Zhan comes out from the bathroom, hair towel-dried and fluffy, and looking slightly pink in the face. He’s wearing the same loose grey sweatpants he'd been wearing earlier and just a black T-shirt. It’s a domestic sight, something that feels like it’s saved for private moments, and Yibo’s chest swells at it.</p><p>“There’s still a dry towel,” Xiao Zhan says, passing Yibo as he heads for the couch in the corner.</p><p>When in the shower Yibo washes quickly, scrubbing off leftover wig glue and makeup and resolutely doesn't think about Xiao Zhan soft and clean just in the other room.</p><p>They have a spark of <em> something </em> between them. Interviewers have often asked them about their chemistry—which is difficult to answer without sounding too cold, kicking up rumours of a bad relationship, or sounding too warm, and kicking up rumours of a good relationship—but it’s true; Yibo feels like he just clicks with Xiao Zhan. It’s magnetic, a pull of flirtatious jokes and teasing compliments that he can’t resist, and at 12 am on a Wednesday night in a tiny hotel bathroom Yibo finds himself <em> wanting</em>.</p><p>He tries to cut that want off as quickly as it surfaces by getting dressed into his Nike shorts and white T-shirt and out of the steam of the bathroom as quickly as possible.</p><p>Once dressed, Yibo looks in the mirror at his own reflection, bare-faced and imperfect. Xiao Zhan has seen him in every state, from dolled up in fashion magazine makeup to barely hanging on through heat exhaustion, so he doesn’t know why he’s concerned with how he looks now. He splashes some cold water on his face and slides out the door.</p><p>Xiao Zhan is slouched on the cream fabric couch, legs spread wide and playing on his phone. He looks up when Yibo comes to join him with the beers in hand.</p><p>“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Xiao Zhan teases but reaches over to take one from him and takes a sip of the beer anyway.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s very difficult, Lao Xiao, I hear your alcohol tolerance is very low.” Yibo knows Xiao Zhan’s tolerance is low; has been the victim of a mildly drunk Xiao Zhan wrapping himself around him with arms everywhere as if he'd grown extra limbs more than once. It’s endearing, really, and Xiao Zhan knows it.</p><p>“You’re so cruel,” Xiao Zhan hits him on the leg with one hand and Yibo grins, grabbing the TV remote to put it onto a random programme as some background noise.</p><p>It’s almost a nice and normal get together, much like the evenings spent together while filming. Just time spent enjoying each other’s company, a few hours filled with chatting with no pressures of diplomacy or cameras.</p><p>Then Yibo looks down and notices that Xiao Zhan is barefoot, feet tapping against the carpet in tune to whatever song is playing on the television. It might be the alcohol making him a little hazy on the time, or it might be something else entirely, but he obviously has been looking for too long because Xiao Zhan says,</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>“Ah, nothing, I was just wondering, you want that foot massage now?” The words tumble out of Yibo’s mouth a lot less smooth than they had in the restaurant.</p><p>Xiao Zhan looks up from his feet to look at Yibo with surprise. “I thought you were joking.”</p><p>“Would I joke about offering my highly sought after services to a friend after a long day of work?” Yibo has never given a foot massage in his life but he’s not about to let Xiao Zhan know that.</p><p>“Ahah, it’s fine,” Xiao Zhan waves him off with one hand and crosses his legs at the ankle.</p><p>Yibo wants to. </p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“No, honestly, I’ll just ice my feet when I get back home, it’s no big deal—”</p><p>“Zhan-ge. I want to.” Yibo knows that his eyes are blazing with determination, as soon as Xiao Zhan started saying no it became a challenge to break him down. Xiao Zhan blinks at him, obviously stuck in between his whole ‘don't cause trouble for other people’ and ‘let Yibo get away with anything’ personality flaws.</p><p>Xiao Zhan hesitates before shrugging a little, “I mean, sure, if you really want to.” Yibo feels himself perk up and desperately tries not to let it show on his face. “Are you sure you don’t have a thing for feet?”</p><p>Yibo swallows and Xiao Zhan laughs.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t be so cruel when you’re doing me a favour. Here?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan lies back against the couch, his head propped up on a cushion against the arm, and Yibo kneels at the other end with one of Xiao Zhan’s feet in his lap. </p><p>“Have you done this before?”</p><p>“No.” Yibo forgets that he wasn’t supposed to tell Xiao Zhan that. It’s probably because his feet are on Yibo’s thighs as if they belong there, and also fairly close to his dick. Which is… distracting.</p><p>“Hm, seems like a weird thing to offer for no rea—ah!” Xiao Zhan cuts himself off with a gasp as Yibo presses his thumbs hard into the arch of his foot, “—no reason.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Yibo rubs Xiao Zhan’s foot with firm strokes from the centre of his arch up to the pad, digging into the flesh there. Xiao Zhan lets out another little noise and Yibo finds himself getting traitorously hard. He knows Xiao Zhan is attractive, knows that it wouldn’t really take much for him to convince himself that they could be really good together, but it’s been a long day, and now isn’t the time.</p><p>“Better than icing it,” Yibo says conversationally, and Xiao Zhan makes a little hum of agreement from the top of the couch. His eyes are closed, his mouth parted, and his ears are slightly red at the tips from the two beers he’s had. Yibo looks from his face to the foot he’s holding and feels his dick twitch in his shorts.</p><p>This could be an issue. Getting hard while rubbing your friend’s feet is pretty incriminating. Yibo transfers Xiao Zhan’s foot into one hand and holds it, gently rubbing the arch with his thumb as he rearranges his cock so that it is trapped in the waistband of his boxers—far less obvious. </p><p>“Mm,” Xiao Zhan agrees, startling Yibo into quickly removing his hand from his boxers, “You only ever have good ideas, Lao Wang.”</p><p>“One of us has to.” Yibo’s voice is lower than usual but Xiao Zhan just waves an arm threateningly in his direction, eyes still closed, so hopefully, he hasn’t noticed.</p><p>“Ahh,” Xiao Zhan sighs pleasantly and shuffles slightly on the couch “I haven’t had anyone rub my feet in ages. Forgot that it’s quite nice.”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Yibo shoves the curl of jealousy that winds up his stomach somewhere deep and out of reach. </p><p>“Yeah, it was usually a foreplay thing.”</p><p>“Hm,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan stiffens then pokes his head up to look at Yibo, catching his eye.</p><p>“Not that— not that that’s what this is.” He sounds embarrassed. Is this foreplay? Yibo, humiliatingly, feels his ears get hot and he looks down, avoiding Xiao Zhan’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s not,” Yibo agrees because it’s not like he can really say ‘actually I am kinda turned on, can this be foreplay?’</p><p>There’s a beat of silence while Yibo rubs Xiao Zhan’s foot, soothing motions up and down, and Yibo is considering backing off, calling it in for a night, when Xiao Zhan brings up the other foot to hit at Yibo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Next one,” he says, and Yibo is thankful for the olive branch of conversation to stop this from becoming awkward.</p><p>“You’re bossy for someone who’s having a favour done for them—”</p><p>“You insisted! Plus it— <em>unh</em>—!” Xiao Zhan grunts at a particularly hard rub, “Gentle!”</p><p>“No pain, no gain, Zhan-ge,” Yibo quips. That noise had gone directly to his dick, and he feels like perhaps he’s feeling the tiredness and alcohol more than he thought because he’s quickly doing some calculations about what’s the latest Xiao Zhan can leave this hotel in order to make his flight in the morning—how long he has to convince them both that this is a good idea.</p><p>Yibo doesn’t know what possesses him. Something about Xiao Zhan’s long graceful foot held in his hands just <em> does </em> something to him and he leans down to press a kiss to the top of his foot, just above his toes. Xiao Zhan freezes and his head darts up, looking down his body to catch Yibo looking wide-eyed back at him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan doesn’t say anything, just stares at him, and Yibo presses his mouth more firmly, moving it towards his outer ankle.</p><p>“So,” Yibo starts, his mouth pressed up against the delicate skin of Xiao Zhan’s ankle, “I have a confession.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan huffs out a laugh as Yibo continues.</p><p>“You have really nice feet.”  </p><p>“I knew it! Are you turned on from this?” Xiao Zhan presses his free foot into Yibo’s crotch teasingly and Yibo almost keels over when it grinds against his dick where it’s tucked into his waistband.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Xiao Zhan says when he feels how hard Yibo is.</p><p>Oh, shit indeed.</p><p>Yibo swallows dryly, “It, uh, it’s been a long day,” His embarrassment is placated slightly by the fact that Xiao Zhan hasn’t yet pulled back and is still watching him with dark eyes.</p><p>“The temptation got to be too much, huh? Couldn’t resist?” The words are joking but the tone Xiao Zhan says them in is breathless. His foot is still pressed against the front of Yibo’s shorts, the light pressure teasing.</p><p>“Something like that,” Yibo breathes out as Xiao Zhan tilts the foot he has lifted up, exposing the sole, and Yibo presses another closed-mouthed kiss to the ball of his foot. Xiao Zhan’s toes curl and that includes the toes currently on Yibo’s dick, and they press into the head of his cock, drawing a little <em> hah! </em> out of Yibo.</p><p>“Is this why you wanted me to come over, to have your wicked way with me?” Xiao Zhan stretches out, showing off the long lines of his body. Yibo wants to touch him all over, run his hands up his slender legs, press his thumbs into the softness of his thighs. He wants to kiss the curve of his neck, bite the side of his jaw, he wants Xiao Zhan to just press a <em> little </em> harder—</p><p>“Maybe,” Yibo’s throat bobs as he swallows, “Depends, do you want me to?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan gives him a tiny smirk, “I could be persuaded. Lao Wang is very handsome after all.”</p><p>Yibo rolls his eyes, but inside he feels warmth spread out along his chest, fluttering into the recesses of his heart. It’s easy to fall into this with Xiao Zhan, easy to press another kiss to the sole of his foot, then another to his ankle, framing his teeth over the bone there. It’s easy to watch Xiao Zhan watching him, eyes dark and lips parted.</p><p>Yibo is contemplating whether just asking Xiao Zhan to grind his heel into him is too far when the other man makes a noise of realisation.</p><p>“Ahah!”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“This <em> was </em> foreplay!” Xiao Zhan sounds entirely too smug for someone with their foot on his dick, and Yibo feels a little surge of embarrassment at being caught.</p><p>“It wasn’t until you bought it up!” He defends half-heartedly because, maybe it had been, a little bit.</p><p>“Oh, so ‘Zhan-ge, come back to mine for a foot massage’ was entirely innocent?” Xiao Zhan prods, “You weren’t thinking of me grinding my foot into your dick as we sat in the restaurant?”</p><p>Yibo was not thinking that at all—apart from those few seconds where he was—but now he certainly is.</p><p>“Could you?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan grinds the ball of his foot into Yibo’s dick and Yibo’s eyes flutter closed and his breath leaves him in a little ‘<em>ah’ </em> .</p><p>“In a restaurant?” Xiao Zhan continues, and Yibo’s cock throbs at the thought of it. Xiao Zhan grins his lazy cat smile, obviously feeling the pulse of arousal, “Oh, Wang Yibo, who knew you were such an exhibitionist?”</p><p>“Who isn’t in this industry,” Yibo says breathlessly as Xiao Zhan continues to work his foot over his shorts in slow grinds that are as much of a tease as anything else.</p><p>“I’ve never thought about my friend getting me off in public with his foot, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Yibo really wants to get a little deeper into the whole ‘friend’ part of that—clarify if this is a friendly hookup or something else—but he’s also getting worked up, shifting under Xiao Zhan’s ministrations, and conversation not involving his dick can wait until after he’s come.</p><p>“You wanna come on my feet?” Xiao Zhan’s tone is conversational, and honestly, the almost-disinterest is kind of doing it for him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> , Zhan-ge, don’t joke,” Yibo says desperately, already imagining it.</p><p>“Who says I’m joking.”</p><p>They look at each other, Yibo is pleased to see that Xiao Zhan’s own sweatpants are slightly tented, not wholly unaffected by Yibo’s advances. </p><p>“You’re into it, I don’t mind,” Xiao Zhan says, and crosses his arms behind his head like he’s about to watch a show. “Get me off after and we’re square.”</p><p>It seems like a fair deal to Yibo.</p><p>“Lao Xiao is so pretty, even his feet are slender and beautiful,” he teases, pushing up the leg of Xiao Zhan’s sweatpants to reveal one hairy leg, “Wow, and such lovely long legs—”</p><p>“Be quiet you brat,” Xiao Zhan taps Yibo’s cheek with the side of his foot but Yibo catches it and kisses the side of his instep.</p><p>“I’m sure that his cock is just as lovely,” He demurs and relishes in Xiao Zhan’s little intake of breath.</p><p>“Why don’t you find out?” Xiao Zhan cocks an eyebrow at him, flirtatious.</p><p>“First, do you think you could…?” Yibo trails off. He doesn’t want to exactly spell it out, still a little worried that Xiao Zhan will suddenly change his mind and go running for the hills if he starts talking about his feet.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Just— okay, leg down—” </p><p>Xiao Zhan lets his legs be rearranged so that they’re both bent at the knee, feet facing inwards in between Yibo’s legs. Yibo stares down at them for a moment before getting onto his knees so he can slide his shorts and boxers down, his cock bouncing up. </p><p>Xiao Zhan grins toothily from the top of the couch. “My, <em> my</em>, Yibo, I guess you’re not such a little friend after all.” </p><p>He seems to know exactly what Yibo is skirting around asking, though, to Yibo’s immense relief— and then overwhelming shock—as Xiao Zhan’s feet press either side of his dick, warm and sturdy. The angle isn’t really great and Yibo is sure that Xiao Zhan won’t be able to keep his legs like this for long, but for the moment it’s perfect.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yibo grits out as a bead of precome wells up at the head of his cock then is smeared across Xiao Zhan’s toes. “<em>Fuck</em>, gege.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan begins moving his feet up and down in a jerky motion. The rhythm is off and the friction isn’t great but it’s still <em> good</em>, and Yibo hisses as Xiao Zhan presses his feet closer together.</p><p>“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan pushes up on his arms so that he has better control over his movements. Yibo is embarrassingly close already, feels like he’s been slowly worked up all day and it’s manifesting in the wetness of his cock, precome making him almost <em>slick, </em>shining with arousal.</p><p>Yibo hums, “Mm,” and puts his hands over the top of Xiao Zhan’s feet, resting there as they move. The swipe of his toes catching over the head of his cock is obscene, it’s so hot, and Yibo’s heart is beating so hard that he feels like he might pass out.</p><p>“Do you think that after this,” Xiao Zhan starts and his voice is so fucking even as if he isn’t giving Yibo a near-religious experience between the soles of his feet, “you could fuck me?”</p><p>“Hah?” Yibo asks, and he’s sure that there isn’t a single drop of blood left in his brain that hasn’t made its way down to his cock because Xiao Zhan didn’t really just say—</p><p>“Mm, yeah, I really think you should fuck me.”</p><p>“Right now?” Yibo says, like an idiot.</p><p>“It depends on if you want to come on my feet, or come inside of me?”</p><p>“<em> Ah— </em>!”</p><p>Yibo comes as if it’s punched out of him, messily shooting onto Xiao Zhan’s toes, sliding down his feet. It’s fucking filthy, and he shudders through his aftershocks as Xiao Zhan smears the come down his cock, before releasing him, letting his feet drop to midair on either side of Yibo’s knees.</p><p>“I guess that answers that then.” Xiao Zhan sounds too smug for his own good, and even through the haze of coming at the mere thought of fucking Xiao Zhan, Yibo’s competitive streak flares up like a lit match.</p><p>“No, stay there,” Yibo orders and pulls off his shirt, kicks off his shorts properly and then pulls down Xiao Zhan's sweatpants and boxers, glad to see that he’s pretty hard. Yibo kind of wants his cock in his mouth. Xiao Zhan sees him looking and smirks.</p><p>“You’re very attractive, Wang Yibo. Anyone would be blessed to have your cock between their feet,” Yibo grazes his hand over the silky soft length of Xiao Zhan’s cock, barely touching it, and Xiao Zhan shifts on the couch, impatient. “Plus it was kind of hot how you came immediately at the idea of coming inside me—”</p><p>“Do you have condoms?” Yibo asks curtly and Xiao Zhan laughs lightly at his embarrassment.</p><p>“Mm, in my bag,”</p><p>Yibo gasps out, “<em>Xiao Zhan</em>,” only half-joking. He slides off the couch anyway and goes to root through Xiao Zhan’s bag. He finds a travel sachet of lube along with a string of condoms. “A little risky, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s just in case,” Xiao Zhan huffs, spreading his legs so that Yibo can fit back between them, his come covered feet still hovering awkwardly away from any surface, “You’re thanking me now, aren’t you? I can’t believe that eligible young bachelor Wang Yibo doesn’t even have condoms and lube in his own hotel room.”</p><p>Yibo shoots him a look, “I can’t believe that boy next door Xiao Zhan carries them with him to a photo shoot.” He tears open the condom and jacks himself a few times back to full hardness; it’s not difficult for Yibo to get hard again, especially with Xiao Zhan sprawled under him with his T-shirt rucked up like a scene from a wet dream. He rolls the condom on quickly, not wanting to touch himself more than necessary because despite just coming, Yibo’s pretty sure he probably won’t last long again.</p><p>Yibo then slides his hands under Xiao Zhan’s thighs, bending them up towards his chest. Xiao Zhan watches calmly, apparently not bothered at all at being so exposed in such a position, but then jerks when Yibo swipes his fingers across his feet to collect the cooling come from them.</p><p>“I hope you don’t expect to— hey!” Yibo cuts off Xiao Zhan’s complaint by sliding his slicked fingers along his crease, rubbing come into his skin. The heat from Xiao Zhan’s body is irresistible, and Yibo dips his fingertip just slightly past his rim, finding him hot and relaxed inside. </p><p>“I’ve got lube you can use,” Xiao Zhan offers, bracketing his knees against Yibo’s sides to keep him close.</p><p>Yibo presses his finger in a little deeper, and Xiao Zhan shifts his hips slightly, “Why waste it when this will do the job?”</p><p>“‘Do the job’, is this how you approach sex with all your partners, Wang Yibo?” Yibo snorts and presses in deeper, drawing a pleased hum from Xiao Zhan. Maybe lube would be a good idea, he thinks, because while the visual of working his own come into Xiao Zhan is one that he won’t forget any time soon, it’s not exactly the best method in the way of prep.</p><p>“‘M not hearing any complaints so far,” Yibo mumbles, but rips the lube packet between his teeth and squirts a little out onto his cock, then a fair amount onto his already slicked fingers.</p><p>Xiao Zhan hums from the top of the couch “Mm, you’re lucky you’re so handsome.” Yibo smirks and pushes the same finger back inside of him, curling slightly as he pulls back, “<em>Ah—! </em>”</p><p>Finally getting a proper reaction from Xiao Zhan, Yibo focuses on fingering him open, slowly working his second fingertip in alongside the other. It’s tight, and Xiao Zhan is looking down at him with flushed cheeks, little breaths leaving him as Yibo fucks his fingers in slowly.</p><p>He must press against Xiao Zhan’s prostate again because he clenches down on the fingers and gasps, so Yibo focuses on trying to get him worked up, and he wraps a hand around Xiao Zhan’s neglected cock and he shudders.</p><p>“Fuck, Yibo,” He stays through gritted teeth as Yibo slides his fingers over the slick head of his cock, “Fuck—”</p><p>“Enjoying yourself, ge?”</p><p>“<em>Nnh—</em>, you’re such a little brat, add another finger so you can get your cock in me and maybe then you’ll shut up.” Yibo grins toothily and presses a third finger to Xiao Zhan’s rim, slowly pushing inside with three. Xiao Zhan breathes heavily for a few moments and Yibo leans over to press a kiss to his chest as he lets Xiao Zhan get used to it.</p><p>Xiao Zhan shifts, rocking back onto Yibo’s fingers with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s good.”</p><p>Yibo grins into his chest and fucks him rough with three fingers and Xiao Zhan’s hands shoot up to grab at Yibo’s hair as he arches his back.</p><p>“<em>Yibo</em>.”</p><p>“You like it rough, ge?”</p><p>“I like whatever you give me.”</p><p>“Sounds kinda slutty, Xiao Zhan.” Yibo does not miss the way that Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches at that, but he is immediately distracted by beginning to work the head of his dick into him. He moves back so that he’s sitting on his knees and smears the tiny bit of what is left in the sachet of lube onto his cock, then he pushes in gently. It’s so tight, and hot, and Yibo has to stop halfway through, holding tight onto Xiao Zhan’s thighs so that he doesn’t come again.</p><p>“I have a confession of my own,” Xiao Zhan says.</p><p>“You wanna rub my feet?” Yibo jokes and slowly works his hips in a little circular grind, both of them moaning at the sensation. Yibo really is going to come very soon.</p><p>“Ah— not really, I have wanted to do this for months though.”</p><p>“Months!” Yibo freezes, “Xiao Zhan, are you saying we could have been fucking for months and you’re only <em> now </em> telling me?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan laughs and kicks his foot against Yibo’s back, encouraging him to move again, “You never said either!”</p><p>“God.” Yibo groans in a mixture of frustration and pleasure as he starts fucking into Xiao Zhan properly with quick snaps of his hips. Xiao Zhan sneaks a hand down to start jerking his cock in time with the thrusts and Yibo slides a hand up his thigh to pin it against Xiao Zhan’s chest, leaning into him and it’s <em> good </em> , the angle meaning he can thrust in deep, and Xiao Zhan hisses out a breath.</p><p>“Fuck—”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yibo agrees breathlessly, speeding up. Xiao Zhan looks fucked out, sweat shiny on his chest and face, and it eggs Yibo on, wanting to be good, wanting to fuck Xiao Zhan until he passes out.</p><p>“<em> Mm— </em> fuck, Yibo, knew you’d be good,” Xiao Zhan pants and his hand is slick on his cock now, obviously starting to get close. “You’ve got— <em> ah— </em> good— good core control—”</p><p>“Hah— how’s this for core control,” Yibo leans up and slots their mouths together, licking into Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he continues fucking him. Xiao Zhan moans and arches, wrapping his hands around Yibo’s shoulders as he kisses back.</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>,” Xiao Zhan moans into Yibo’s mouth then tilts his head back, gasping for air.</p><p>Yibo leans in, pressing his lips next to Xiao Zhan’s ear, “You wanna come, gege?” he asks.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, don’t call me gege right now,” One of Xiao Zhan’s hands slides between their bodies to start touching himself again.</p><p>“Why, does it turn you on?” Yibo teases but finds himself starting to slip out of the rhythm he’s set, getting a little rougher with it.</p><p>“<em>Didi</em>,” Xiao Zhan moans, low and rough.</p><p>Yibo’s never going to be able to hear Xiao Zhan call him that again, “Hah— point taken, fuck—!” </p><p>Yibo has tried to keep going as long as possible but Xiao Zhan is close and practically squirming on his dick and he jacks himself off, looking up at Yibo all sweaty and undone, then he comes, clenching down on Yibo as he rolls his hips breathing harshly out his nose and stripping white up his chest and over his stomach. Yibo shakes through his own orgasm, fucking Xiao Zhan until he’s making little noises of protest, and then pulls out with a sigh.</p><p>“Wow,” Xiao Zhan breathes, still sprawled on the couch. Yibo runs a hand through his hair self-consciously and goes to tie the condom off and toss it in the bin. He comes back to see Xiao Zhan mopping at his chest and stomach with his own T-shirt, and Yibo pushes him back and slides on top of him, resting his head on the other man’s chest.</p><p>“Wow,” Yibo echoes, and Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around him, his chest shaking with tiny laughs.</p><p>They stay like that for a moment, enjoying the shared body heat, but then Xiao Zhan shuffles and makes a little noise.</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>Yibo looks up at him, “What?” </p><p>“I’ve got come between my toes.”</p><p>Yibo huffs out a little giggle. “Sorry, Zhan-ge,”</p><p>“I don’t know why I didn’t expect this. Obviously you’re a foot guy,”</p><p>Yibo props himself up to look down at Xiao Zhan, eyebrows furrowed. “I have never thought about it before meeting you.”</p><p>It sounds so stupidly <em> romantic </em> as if Xiao Zhan turned him into a <em> foot guy, </em> and Yibo feels heat creeping into his face, but then Xiao Zhan laughs.</p><p>“Oh, I’m a special case? You’ve given me a deadly weapon here, didi.” He grins an evil grin. “Next shoot I’m sure I can get you off under the table without anyone noticing.”</p><p>“They might not notice you, but I’m sure they’d notice me coming in my trousers, ge,” Yibo replies in a flat tone, but his heart is hammering. They’re back to normal, he supposes. Plus sex. Plus Xiao Zhan saying he’d thought about them together. Plus Yibo feeling like he’s maybe a little bit very slightly in love with him?</p><p>“Stay the night,” Yibo offers, squashing down the inconvenient post-sex emotions.</p><p>“Oh I shouldn’t,” Xiao Zhan starts to protest but Yibo fixes him with a look.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan. It’s fine. Just for the night, you can get picked up at five. I’ll set an alarm.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan huffs and rubs his nose into the top of Yibo’s head, “I want to argue more, but the idea of pressing up against you for the next few hours doesn’t seem bad.”</p><p>“Ugh, gross.”</p><p>“Look who’s calling me gross, aren’t you the one who came on my—!”</p><p>Yibo covers Xiao Zhan’s mouth with a hand, “Quiet.” He says, then leans up to replace the hand with his mouth, kissing hot and slow. Xiao Zhan hums and kisses back, stroking down Yibo’s back until they’re both making soft noises into each other's mouths.</p><p>“Get into my bed, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says lowly, and Xiao Zhan grins.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sample photos come in two weeks later, and of course, Xiao Zhan sends them all to Yibo immediately with a string of smirking emojis.</p><p>If Yibo, perchance, jacks off once or twice to the sultry look in photograph Xiao Zhan’s eyes and the memory of how exactly those bare feet felt pressed against his dick, it’s really no one’s business but his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wahoo!!!!! i hope the 5 people that this appeals to enjoyed this lmao, and you're all inspired to look up photos of xz's feet afterwards. they're very nice. *sweats*</p><p>as usual i'm vibing at @kinkywrists on twitter!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>